Back & Forth
by Parched Dreamer
Summary: Makoto gets a text from Ami. AU


A/N: Just a short fic I wrote after thinking back on my failed attempts at texting girls LOL. Comments & critiques will be much appreciated. And as usual, all Sailor Moon characters belong to the great and mighty Madame Takeuchi. I simply borrow them for my sock puppet shows. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Back &amp; Forth<strong>

Makoto couldn't concentrate. Studying had never been her strong point, but tonight, she was especially distracted. She flipped to another section of the biology textbook, strained her eyes in a vain attempt to focus, heaved a sigh, and then pushed away from the desk to lean back into her chair. Yawning out loud, she stretched her long arms.

It wasn't like her to stay in on a Saturday night. She admitted she could never get used to the rambunctious house parties on campus, but going to those was better than sitting in her room doing absolutely nothing. Besides, she could always get drunk for free if she went out.

Makoto shook her head. For some reason, she simply didn't feel like leaving her dorm. Not tonight at least. She stood up and flung herself onto her bed.

It felt so comfortable just lying still. All she needed was a mug of hot chocolate and her laptop so she could curl up in her comforter and watch Parks & Recreation until the sun came up. But she pitched that idea too, because she'd only hate herself in the morning.

Oh, the itch to do something! Anything!

She rolled to her side and plucked her Iphone from its charger. She could only guess its screen was littered with lines of missed calls and text messages. The basketball girls probably wanted to pregame in Alicia's room. Makoto slid a thumb across the unlock prompt.

One text message from Rebekah, two from Alicia, a missed call from Jeannie, another from Tracy, one text message from Ami, two from…

She paused._ Wait a minute. _

She scrolled up the screen to read Ami's text.

'Hey. What are you doing tonight?'

_Good question,_ Makoto thought. A hint of a smirk tugged her lips as she briefly considered the night's possibilities. All involving Ami. The brunette began typing a reply.

'Not sure. What about u?'

She pressed 'send'.

Once her device confirmed that her message had been delivered, Makoto shifted to lie again on her back. A feeling of excitement started to brew in her stomach as she thought about the petite, blue-haired girl on the other end of the line. She thought about her smile, her blue eyes, the curve of her neck, and of course her cute butt that looked so damn good in those tight skinny jeans—

"Oka—ay," Makoto said out loud, sitting upright. "Has this girl replied yet?"

She looked at her Iphone and sure enough, a new message from Ami had arrived.

'I don't feel like going out tonight…Do you?'

Makoto chuckled. It was such a typical Ami response in that it appeared innocent but somehow managed to come off as flirtatious. What killed Makoto was that Ami probably didn't even intend to phrase the question in such a way. Perhaps the brunette was reading into it a bit too much, but then again, she wouldn't be giving Ami enough credit. That girl could surprise Makoto in so many ways. The brunette had especially been pleased to find out that the shy Ami was rather…adventurous within the realm of human touch.

Before she could sink into another fantasy of the blue-haired girl, Makoto quickly typed:

'Me either. Got any ideas? ;)'

Holding the phone to her face, the brunette read the message over. Then she deleted the emoji and pressed 'send'. _Don't want her to think I'm desperate._

But was it desperation? If anything, she just wanted to see Ami again. She wanted to hold her, caress her face, and kiss her temple before dozing off to sleep with her. Sure, the sex was fantastic, but it was those little intervals between the bouts of passion that she treasured the most. She had wracked her brains for a long time, trying to understand what made Ami so different from other girls, and almost despaired when she couldn't put that feeling into words properly. Nevertheless, she was certain that underlying connection was there in a way. She almost felt like it always had been there—as if it had existed between them in a past life.

_Just from three weeks of hooking up though?_ Makoto's inner voice piped up once more. _You're absolutely hopeless, Kino._

Makoto shrugged. No doubt she was a hopeless romantic but she wasn't willing to put this thing with Ami aside like it was nothing. She certainly had a chance to pursue something greater. A burning desire suddenly washed over her and it wasn't from arousal. It was exactly like when she was prepping for a basketball match. Only this time, the game was off court and boundless.

_BRRT_

Drawing herself out of her thoughts, the brunette picked up her Iphone.

'Well…I do have some Shiraz left over. Want to help me finish it?'

Makoto cracked a grin. Perhaps staying in on a Saturday night wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
